


MFEO

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, M/M, Missouri ships it, Psychic Lucifer, Psychic Sam, Punk Lucifer, Sam Winchester's Visions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Dean go to see Missouri when Sam’s visions became more disturbing. They encounter another psychic here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam and Dean go to see Missouri when Sam’s visions became more disturbing. They need answers and the old lady was able to give some to them in the past. They are discussing it around a cup of tea when the house door bangs opened.

  
“Missouri, are you home?”

Her eyes widen, she excuses herself and quickly goes out of the living room. Sam and Dean hear her greet the stranger kindly and try to hold him back.

“But you don’t understand Missouri. It’s today my life will change. I felt it when I woke up this morning. And the feeling keeps growing on and on since. It’s like electricity buzzing around me.”  
“That’s great sweetie. But could you wait outside for a moment?”  
“Why? Are you fortune telling new pigeons right now? Let me see.” The voice giggles.

Sam and Dean hear heavy shoes walk toward them and a blond haired man appears through the pearl curtains. Clothed in jeans, with spikes on his wrists, a silver feather on his ear and a piercing in his nose, the punkish guy peeks a look at them and his smile vanishes.

“Oh.” He says confused. He seems a little fuzzy.  
“Honey, I swear I will listen all you want to tell me about your special day and that big change you are waiting for. But, can you wait outside the time I finish with them? They made a long road to see me.” Missouri insists.  
“No need. It already happened.” The guy says without looking at her. Instead, his icy blue eyes are focused on the younger Winchester. “Your name is Sam, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Sam hesitates.

There is something with this guy. Like he met him before but can’t remember when or where. Sam searches his memories, he surely would remember a guy like him.

“I will wait for you outside. Come to me when you are ready.” The blond man winks to Sam.

Then, he turns his heels, kisses Missouri goodbye on the cheek and leaves the same way he arrived.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asks.  
“That was the most powerful psychic I ever met.” Missouri tells them.  
“Lucifer.” Sam says absentmindedly more to himself than for the others.  
“Wait. You know this guy, Sammy?”  
“I never met him. I just… Know.” Sam answers confused.  
“That doesn’t make a sense. Is it a psychic thing?” Dean asks utterly lost.

Sam feels like a link has always been there, connecting the two of them. It is like an invisible force pulling him toward Lucifer. Without adding a word, Sam stands up and walks to the door to meet him outside under Dean’s ununderstanding glare.

Lucifer is here, smoking a cigarette while waiting for him, as he said. When Sam faces him, he has a million questions to ask but none of them want to slip through his lips. And somehow, Sam already knows all the answers anyway.

Lucifer simply smiles to him, exhales a puff of white smoke and puts his arms around Sam’s shoulders. He kisses him on the mouth. Sam kisses back and it feels like coming home. Dean chokes on nothing. Missouri is at his side, a smile spreads wide on her face. It is happening exactly like she had predicted it long ago.


End file.
